dragon_moon_zfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuuto Kiba
Yuuto Kiba is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and the school's pretty boy who is adored by many female students and hated by other male students. He is Rias' Knight and a member of the Occult Research Club as well as a the limiter of Maron Maxwell. Appearance Yuuto is a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Personality Yuuto is an overall upbeat person and cares deeply for his comrades. He's also a very polite individual when it comes to his manner and personality, even considering Issei's initial dislike towards him. As knight, he has a pride, dignity and honor of a knight like Karlamine, that he is even enjoying fighting fellow swordsman like him. Kiba also considers his rivalry with Issei deeply, going so far as to note that he does one day wish to fight him fair and square. But at the same time he also displays a deep concern towards him. Yuuto is also quite the comedian when it comes to his friends. When greeting his friends, refers to them as "bro" which gets him in trouble some times with the women in the group. He also respects Goku Jr's Saiyan heritage as the saiyans were once a proud warrior race before their genocide, though most of the time, he is disappointed in his arrogance in battle. Yuuto has a strong dislike of Kira which grew into a hatred when Kira stole Goku's body and carried out with his dark deeds. Biography Techniques * Sword Birth - Yuuto's primary weapon and Sacred Gear, which has the ability to create an infinite number of Demon Swords with multiple properties at his disposal, such as the Holy Eraser and Flame Delete. The blades of these sword can also appear on any surface. *'Holy Eraser': A demonic sword with a dark blade that devours holy energy and other sources of light, the sword can also create multiple appendages that stretches out to absorb light from a long range. However it's not strong enough to absorb the holy energy from a true Holy Sword. *'Flame Delete': A sword with a blade made of ice that is capable of freezing flames itself. *'Replenish Calm': A sword that contains a miniature black hole which exhibits a strong gravitational force that sucks up almost anything. *'Flame Sword': A demon sword with a blade made of fire with presumably the opposite effects of Flame Delete. *'Destruction Sword': A gigantic two-handed demonic sword that's about more than two meters long that releases an ominous aura with presumably destructive power. However it could not compare with Excalibur Destruction and as stated by Xenovia, wielding it requires a lot of strength at the lost of Yuuto's speed, therefore leaving it unnecessary for his fighting style. Category:Characters Category:Devil Category:Former Humans